Brothers
by Anbisja
Summary: Edward hates that Bella choses to see Jacob regularly. Emmett is there to comfort him when he goes into a jealous rage. m/m Emmett/Edward hot yaoiness XD


Disclaimer-

I don't own Twilight.

Okay.. This is a M/M Emmett/Edward combo. This is for you Meg!

So if you don't like pene on pene

**GTFO** XP

---------------------

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her. I just don't understand why Bella can't be satisfied with being with just me. She has to see that … _mongrel_ at least once a week." Edward was complaining again about Bella going to see Jacob. I was trying to seem genuinely concerned, but he could see right into my head. I don't even know why I try. "You don't have to pretend Emmett. I just need to vent to someone sometimes." He sighed and walked over to his piano. As he sat down, he took in a deep breath and ran his fingers over the keys. He closed his eyes and started playing. He looked so angelic while he played, so serene. I watched his fingers play the whole length of the piano. It almost started to sound sad. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"C'mon. Don't let it get to you like that. We all know how she really feels."

"And how is that?" His voice was cold.

"You know she loves you. We all do. Besides, Alice would tell you if anything weird was going on." He shrugged my hands off of him and slammed his hands down on the keys. "Why are you being so jealous anyway?" His breathing was heavy. I knew he was pretty mad.

"Wouldn't _you_ be? He is my enemy. The love of my life 'hangs out' with my _enemy_." I didn't know how to answer. I would be mad. I wouldn't be able to keep myself from hurting that dog. "See what I mean?" Edward could hear me before I could answer. Every week he would get like this. I thought it was kind of funny not to mention he was kind of cute when he was mad. "Cute, huh?" He caught me off guard. I forget sometimes that my thoughts aren't exactly safe around him.

"In a little brother kind of way…" I don't know why I bother lying either. Edward smiled slightly and walked towards me. Just like he dazzles women, he dazzles men too. I couldn't stand it when he did that. It made me feel dirty.. He's my brother for crying out loud.

"Heh.. not technically."

"Quit doing that!" I wish he didn't pry like that. He was still walking toward me, his eyes pierced right through my own. Why was he acting so… seductive? I couldn't help but think how I wanted to take him. Not just to kiss him but to pound the living hell out of him. I clenched my jaw as he pressed his body against mine. If only I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm thinking you should do as you please with me." I held my breath. I felt his hands coming up my shirt. "Mmm you do have an awfully beautiful body." He unbuttoned it slowly kissing my chest in between each button. He slowly traced my muscles with his fingers. "Very nice…" he whispered. If he kept this up I was going to have to throw down right in the middle of our living room. He shoved me right up against the wall and kissed me. Oh god was he a good kisser. He massaged my tongue with his and he gripped tightly to my shoulders. That was it. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You asked for it…" I whispered as I gave him the one and only semi-warning. I grabbed him by his arms and spun around to slam him against the wall. I returned his kiss, but no where as gentle as the one he had given me. I could feel my body hungering for his. Our breathing was short and heavy. I didn't even care anymore. I could feel his erection pressing against mine. I growled from deep within my chest and tore his shirt from his body. I took his hair in my hand and pulled on it so that I could get to his neck easily. I ran my mouth on his smooth skin from his collar to his ear. I could feel him squirm against me.

"Ahhh…" He moaned as I licked and sucked on his neck. His hand suddenly began to grope my manhood through my pants. I bore my teeth at him and hissed loudly.

"Hssss… Edward.." Then as swiftly as he began to rub me, he was on his knees biting at my zipper. He successfully tore the zipper and the button from my pants then he pulled them down to my ankles leaving me standing there in my boxers.

"This little hole is convenient for only one reason…" He drove his hand into my boxers and yanked my penis from its hiding place. "Well hello there Mr. Big." If vampires could blush I would have. He took me in his mouth entirely. Again I took a hand full of his hair and just squeezed. God… Rosalie didn't give head this good. I watched him as his mouth slid up and down my shaft. Luckily for me he didn't have much of a gag reflex.

"Oh.. godd.." I tilted my head back to try and control myself. It didn't work. I bent down to pick him up and I bent him over his piano. "Damn you Edward…" I wanted to be inside of him so badly.

"Ooo, Emmett, I want you inside of me just as bad." I pressed myself against his still clothed bottom and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"What did I tell you? Knock that off." I took his pants by the back loop and ripped them off of him as well. "Heh.. Commando, huh?" He looked so sexy. His pale skin contrasted against the black of the piano. I ran my fingers down his spine and slapped him on his bottom.

"Ooo.. I like that." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you now? How about this? I stood behind him at such an angle so that I could maneuver to please him better. I licked my middle finger and jammed it into him. At the same time I reached around to give him a hand job. He gripped at the sides of the piano and arched his back. "He likes it! Eddie likes it!" I chuckled as I pulled my finger out of him. I spat in my hand and slid it over the top of my throbbing head. I almost ached to be inside of him.

"What are you waiting for? I already know you aren't going to go easy on me. In fact that's what I'm looking forward to." I didn't know what to say I guess I didn't really have to say anything, he could read my mind. So with that I slammed hard into him. "OH!" Edward yelped as I thrusted into him for the first time.

"Ahg.. so tight." I could hardly pull myself back out of him. God it felt amazing. I forced myself out and rammed even harder into him over and over again. I growled loudly as I crushed into him.

"Mmm Emm….e…tt.." I fucked him so hard the legs of the piano gave out. Before either of us fell, I threw him against the wall denting it as I thrusted into him. "GOD! I'M …" I covered his mouth with my free hand the other one holding him against me.

"Shut up.." I said through my teeth. I slammed his head against the wall cracking it. His muffled moans and yelps made me so hot. "Keep that up and I'll shoot right into you." He tore my hand from his mouth.

"Fuck! Emmett I want you to come inside me! Fill me with your hot seed!" I put my hand on his throat to shut him up again and pumped into him one last time.

"Hahhnnn.. ahh.. god..Ed…." I could barely speak. I shrank down to the ground and just stared at Edward in absolute amazement. I didn't even realize he had climaxed with me until I felt a sticky liquid dripping down my stomach. I kissed him softly one last time. "You have to be the worst non-brother **ever**."

---------------------

This was kind of hard for me to write considering… I don't have the butt sex. LoL

Anyway I hope you liked it!


End file.
